My park trip with Rainfur
by Hannah-be-dope
Summary: Okay well i like Rainfur...end of story! If you like my other story you might like this one and if you don't know who/what Tf2 is/are you will be lost so look them up. *Little references to Tf2 but it's kind of important to certain parts of the story
1. To Rainfur's house i go

**Here yew gooooooooooooo !**

Hanna's p.o.v:

So let me start off so you're not confused. My name is Hanna, his name is Rainfur. I'm a scene and he's just plain emo. So my hair is multi-colored, his is plain black. Well now you're probably wondering why I'm talking about Rainfur without really saying his name. Well I like him but I doubt he likes me! But I never give up so….he'll come around one day. Anyways right now I'm sitting in my room in white shorts, a purple shirt that says _'That's what she said!' _in white lettering, and my favorite star converse with purple socks. You may be wondering why I'm wearing so much purple. Well for one it's my favorite color and two I died the tip of my tail purple! Back to my story, I'm just staring at a wall. Nothing special just staring at it when, _BAM!_ I got an idea. Do you want to know what it is? Huh? Huh? Well I'm telling you anyways! My plan was to go to _his _house! Perfect right? Yeah I know!

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding ding ding ddddddooooooo-_

"WHAAAAAAAATTTT!" I heard _him_ scream as the door flew open and _he_ stood in front of me looking down since he was 6'5 and I'm only 5'4. His face change from mad to confused to an emotion I didn't know how to interrupt.

"Hi Rainfur," I said with a sweet smile and pushed past him into the house. "So me and you are going to the park today, okay? Okay I thought so." I stop my sentence when I got to the freezer. I poked my head around the corner to see him staring dead giving me a _wtf_ look. I just shot him another sweet smile that just made him stare even harder. I just shrugged and went back to my freezer search. "Where's the bacon!" I turned to him, hands on my hips.

"You ate it all on your last visit," He simply stated. "Oh and by the way, I love the shirt." He commented with a smirk. I giggled because he would never, _ever_, say that in front of Samantha. Oh and Samantha? That's another story sorry!

"So, where's the poptoast?"

"You ate that all too," he said walking over to the couch tripping in the process. And me being me I laughed. "Hannnnnaaaaaaa" he whined.

"What?"

"I hit my elbowwwwww"

"It's your funny bone so laugh!"

"Hahaahaehhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He faux laughed in pain. I just sighed, walked over to him, and tripped over his legs and fell right beside him.

"Look what you did!" I yelled

"It's not my fault stop yelling at me!" I just moaned and roll over. "So, we're going to the park?" I just nodded, pushed myself up and stretch my hand out for him to pull his self-up. Do you know what he did? HE FREAKING PULLED ME DOWN WITH HIM!

"RAINFUR!" He just smiled and got up and walked to the door.

"Coming?" he asked as he turned around.

"Youjdskhjerkhskana," I muttered under my breath and walked to the door. "To the park!"

**Shall I continue?**


	2. The trip to the park

Hanna's p.o.v…..still

So I guess on our trip to the park I will tell you about Samantha. She is the reason _he_ doesn't like me. _He_ is in love with _her_. She is in love with _him_ and shall I say Sniper? Yes I shall. I am in love with _him_ (RAINFUR NOT SNIPER). Love triangle right? Right! So well, now you're wondering where this Samantha is. Well she's at the TF base _with_ Sniper, and to my disappointment they're just killing people instead of having a heavy make-out session in a tiny tent. Tragic, if I was there with Rainfur let's just say….he would be forced! Mwhahahaha, anyways back to our drive.

"Rainfurrrrrr, why won't you hold my hand?" Wait did I just say that out loud?

"Wha-WHAAAT?" His head snapped over to my direction, his eyes wide and a tiny shade of pink on his cute, furry cheeks.

"Never mind!" I could practically feel my face turning scarlet red as I turned my head to look at the stores we were passing. Well, we're in a car so the stores went by fast. And yes Rainfur is driving because he's sixteen and I'm only fourteen. I know a fourteen year old hoping to have a chance with a sixteen year old. Sad? Yes. Hopeful? Not really. Rainfur coughed and scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortable with the awkward silence, but I made no move to try to change it. I was embarrassed as is.

"Soooo…" He tried to get me to talk. Still my mouth didn't move. He just sighed and kept driving.

_**She's got love like who-ah ohhh oh ah ohhh**_

I grabbed Rainfur's cell phone and answered.

"Samantha! Hi, did you make out with Sniper yet?" Rainfur glared at me so hard….well let's just say if looks could kill, I'd be a dead fursona!

"Hanna, I don't like Sniper!" Samantha yelled from the other end.

"That's what they all sa-" I got cut off by Scout yelling

"Boink!"

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Bonk" Came another one of Scout's yells.

"Samantha?"

"Wassup brah, Samantha had some people to kill." Scout's voice came from the other end.

"Heyyyyy Scout! How's the family?"

"Mom still liking that dumba- HEY WATCH THE BASEBALL BAT, ss and Katie's home with the kids."

"Nice, nice."

"Yah, hold up- DIDN'T I SAY WATCH THE BASEBALL BAT HEAVY! HOW THE HELL IS THAT SO HARD" I heard a big bam and "Ightt Samantha's back hold on." Came Scout's voice yet again.

"Hanna, just make sure Rainfur doesn't kill himself, bye." Then she hung up.

I turned to Rainfur who was still glaring at me. "What?" I put my hands up in surrender. He continued to glare but turned it to the road. I just sighed. This is going to be a long ride.

**Like? Do I get scout right or no?**


	3. Scout's phone call

Hanna's P.o.v…..duhhhh

I gave Rainfur back his phone. He just looked at me, and put his phone my lap. I have him a _huh? _Look.

"Don't text and drive," he said with a small smile.

"Right, because you're all about safety!" I said playing along with his_ I'm a good boy _game.

"Yes, yes I am." I just rolled my eyes and glanced at his phone. His background was a picture of Samantha with his kritzkrieg. Typical. I pulled out my phone and looked at my background with a smile; it was a picture Samantha took of me and Rainfur while we were eating ice-cream. My eyes were closed and I was licking the ice-cream cone while Rainfur was looking at me out of the corner of his eye and licking his ice-cream cone. I loved the picture but Rainfur was horrified that Samantha got a picture of him looking at me.

"Is that the ice-cream picture?" I just nodded my head and put my phone back in my pocket.

_**She's got love like whoah-ohhh ah ohh-**_

"Yeshh?" I answer Rainfur's phone all the time so somtimes people called his phone for me instead of mine. Weird? Yes. Convenient? Also yes. So when I heard BOINK! I wasn't surprised that Scout stole Samantha's phone again.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH? NO! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE DEAD!" I heard Scout's voice from the other line.

"Scout?"

"Why did you call me?"

"Ummm, first this is Samantha's phone and second you called me dummy!"

"I did? Oh, well I got some people to hurt so bye!" And he hung up. I just shook my head and turned to Rainfur.

"Wow." Was all I said and he nodded his head in agreement. Then Rainfur slammed on brakes.

"If Scout had Samantha's phone than means she's doing something, besides killing people." And I knew right away his thoughts went to Sniper. I just shook my head.

"Rainfur Scout always steals Samantha's phone to call Katie," I told him, and it was true. Scout does it every time Samantha's on base. Sigh. I remember the one day Samantha let me and Rainfur hang out at base. She promised she'll never think about doing it again in a million years.

"Okay." Was all he said. I knew he didn't believe me but Samantha would never give me a reason to say that she and Sniper made out._ Never._ Well we still had 30 minutes left in the car. Sigh. At least I'm with Rainfur.


	4. The end for now

Hanna's p.o.v…..I'm getting tired of typing that!

"Oh dear lord I see swings," Rainfur cried with his arm stretched out pointing in the direction of the swings. I giggled and ran towards them, jumped on the swing and leaned back to see him walking towards me.

"Push me!" I yelled when he got to my swing. He just rolled his eyes and pushed me. "Faster, harder, ahhhhh!" Rainfur started cracking up.

"That's what she said!" He managed to get out before exploding in laughter again. I replayed my sentence in my head and fell off thing swing I was laughing so hard. When I finally stop I remembered he would _never ever _say that in front of Samantha I started laughing again!

"Ohmegoshh! A slide!" I ran over to the slide but tripped before I could sit down and ended up sliding down it on my belly and landed head first in the dirt. And Rainfur, who just stopped laughing, started laughing again! And let me just say this, he's never laughed this much before unless he was with Samantha. I feel special.

When Rainfur stopped laughing he came and helped me up and sat on the ground where I fell. I sat beside him.

"Look, that cloud looks like heavy." I looked in the sky and saw a cloud shaped like a big man with a huge gun in his hand, I started giggling and looked at Rainfur.

"Yeshh, yeshh it does." He just smiled and looked back up at the sky, and I did the same. "Look that one looks like spy," I commented pointing a tall skinny figure that had a stick thing in what looked like a hand and a misty cloud above it that looked like smoke. Rainfur laughed and nodded. I just smiled and kept looking at the sky. I laid my head on Rainfur's. His eyes got big and a tiny shade of pink danced on his cheeks. I blushed a tomato red but didn't move my head. Don't look at me like that! I'm a lazy fursona! But, Rainfur made no motion to move my head so I stayed like I was.

"I-never mind," Rainfur muttered under his breath. I turned to him to see his head was turned away. I took my head off his shoulder and his head snapped towards me. "You didn't have to do tha-" He cut his self-off blushing just a little bit and turned his head again. I just sighed and stood up.

"We should probably get going." I told him. He just nodded and got up.

When we got to his house he got out and opened my door. Our car ride was just awkward silence but I dealt with it. We walked to the sidewalk when I stopped. He stopped and turned to me

"I had fun." I told him smiling. He just smiled as if to say me too. Then I did something I would never forget when he turned around. _I kissed him on the cheek._

"Wha-WHAAAAAAAT." I heard his voice and I knew he turned where I _would _have been standing with a major blush on his cheeks but, I was already down the street and around the corner with a big smile on my face. Have I mentioned I love Rainfur?


End file.
